1. Field
This disclosure relates to non-lethal weapon systems and to non-lethal weapons systems utilizing directed microwave energy in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-lethal weapons employing directed microwave energy are a known method to deter or discourage an intruder or other target individual from entering a controlled area or from continuing some undesired action. Example microwave directed energy weapons, also termed “active denial” systems, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,126,477 B2 and US 2007/0040725 A1.